Ronan the Accuser
Biography Origin Ronan is a member of the Kree empire aristocracy, a small group of Kree who can trace their ancestry back to the original Kree tribes on their home planet Hala. After Ronan completes his formal education, he is enrolled in the Kree Public Accuser Corps. Ronan responds well to his training, and is constantly promoted. Finally, in an incident on the Kree border , he stops a fleet of Skrull ships from entering the Kree's airspace. For this, he is made Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, responsible for enforcing the laws and decrees of the Supreme Intelligence. Planet Hulk, Part 1 While looking for a way back to Earth, the Hulks discover the Leader stowed away on board the ship. Retribution must wait as the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have to fight Ronan the Accuser and his Kree soldiers to save an old foe: Ego the Living Planet. But when Galactus comes to consume Ego the Living Planet, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. must put themselves at risk to save the lives of their two enemies. Planet Hulk, Part 2 Ronan alerted the Hulks that he put a universal bounty on their heads for sparing Galactus' life. A Druff is Enough When A-Bomb brings an alien called a Druffs aboard the ship, he puts the team at risk when it starts taking over, jeopardizing the team's only shot at getting back to Earth at the time when Ronan the Accuser targets the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Banner Day With help from Betty Ross, Hulk allows himself to be turned back into Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner then struggles with the decision when Ronan the Accuser launches a Kree attack on Earth. Planet Monster, Part 1 The Supreme Intelligence leads the Kree armada into invading Earth in retaliation for Ronan the Accuser's incarceration. After Kree soldiers free Ronan the Accuser and Leader, they are brought before the Supreme Intelligence where he absorb's Leader's knowledge. During the fight between the Kree, the Avengers, and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., the Supreme Intelligence begins to absorb the knowledge of everyone on Earth. Hulk throws himself in front to the knowledge-absorption device where he gets absorbed into the Supreme Intelligence as the result of this. Planet Monster, Part 2 The Supreme Intelligence and Ronan began their attack on Earth. Eventually, his entire fleet and ship were destroyed by the Avengers and Agents of S.M.A.S.H., he teleported to the mother ship to report his failure to the Supreme Intelligence, who took matters in his own hands. Their efforts were in vain as the assembled heroes of Earth, with the help of Ego the Living Planet, laid waste to the mother ship, sending it flying to space. Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence were present in the malfunctioning ship as it exploded safely away from Earth, ultimately killing them and ending the threat of the Kree empire. Personality Ronan was ultimately an extremely malevolent and cruel alien. As leader of the Kree Empire, he possesses an extremely twisted sense of honour, thinking that it was ok to attach an explosive device to Ego the Living Planet which would destroy him as long as it would kill Galactus. He was also a ruthless, psychotic, sadistic, narcissist and hypocrite. He beleives himself extremely powerful, to the point where he thought killing Hulk and his Agents of S.M.A.S.H out of revenge was "righteous justice." Ronan was intensely hypocritical and self-righteous, hunting down the Hulk's and putting a bounty on their heads as he thought they lied to him when he actually tricked the Agents into thinking that Ego's destruction was benevolent to the universe when he was simply doing it to destroy another being. Ronan lacked any kind of morality or even compassion with the willingness to destroy the Earth and all of it's inhabitants just to spite the Hulk. He was also charismatic, able to rally the rest of his Kree soldiers to any battle even if they odds were not on his team's side. Ronan was also capable of tricking the Agnets of S.M.A.S.H into helping his forces attack Ego the Living Planet although since Ego had tried to destroy Earth they probably would have attacked him anyway. Ronan to the end was also exceedingly loyal to The Supreme Intelligence, the true leader of the Kree Empire which kept even after being viciously attacked by the latter. Powers and Abilities Being of the Kree and in good shape, Ronan has strength, stamina, and speed beyond that of the normal human as well as a faster healing factor. As a public accuser Ronan also has a tactical mind, superior combat skills, increased intelligence, and the ability to adapt to different environments. Ronan can normally lift or press around 10 tons and around 80 tons while in his armor. Ronan usually wears a suit of cybernetic armor that enhances all of his natural abilities as well as protecting him. His armor contains scanners, a cloaking device, can generate electric charges, and allows the user to freeze targets. It also allows Ronan to fire powerful blasts from his eyes. Weapons * Universal Weapon: Being the Kree Supreme Public Accuser Ronan wields a Universal Weapon. The one that Ronan wields is the most powerful. This weapon allows it's wielder to fire blasts of energy, create force fields, and fly. This weapon also allows Ronan to harness cosmic energy for a variety of effects including matter and energy manipulation. Trivia * Ronan is also a major recurring antagonist in the Guardians of The Galaxy TV Series. Category:Kree Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonists